


Through Her Eyes

by Ennuiwolf



Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Gen, NayuRen Week 2020, Non-human POV, Pets, nayuren week, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ennuiwolf/pseuds/Ennuiwolf
Summary: Nyankotarou is displeased when Ren shows up with a puppy in tow.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta & Nanahoshi Ren
Series: NayuRen Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Through Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Pet

Nyankotarou had been around Nayuta for many, many seasons. Ever since that nice woman had rescued her as a tiny kitten and put her in the arms of a grumpy boy, Nyankotarou had felt a connection to him.

At first, she’d been apprehensive since he looked quite unfriendly, yet the way he went out of his way to make her comfortable and feed her changed her opinion of him. She also would notice that this home that she’d found herself in wasn’t as happy as she thought it would be, with fights and yelling and loudness all around, even as the boy locked himself in his room with her in his lap.

Nyankotarou had quickly realized that this boy was silently suffering, spending all his time in his room scribbling things. While she was happy since she disliked it when he left the house, she began to notice that he wasn’t staying home for her. As she sat on his bed and watched his back, she couldn’t help but think how lonely he looked. It had been that thought that spurred her into leaving the bed and jumping into his lap, curling up and purring as loudly as she could.

She had decided then that she would be the one to watch over him.

She’d kept her word for many winters as she watched that boy grow up, anger still not leaving him. Even as he moved out of his ancestral home into an apartment, she’d made sure he wouldn’t leave her behind, plopping herself down on his suitcase and angrily staring at him until he packed her bowl and bag of food too.

Since then, he seemed to have more visitors.

First was the glasses guy. Nyankotarou didn’t mind him a lot. He fed her and took her to the vet when Nayuta couldn’t, and kept the house clean. Mostly he kept to his own devices, so she was alright with him.

Then he brought others, the golden eyed guy and the black-haired guy. The golden eyed guy kept fighting with Nayuta, so her opinion of him was quite low as he was always quite loud. Luckily, he didn’t stop by too often. The other seemed to have a strange fascination with her, constantly seeking her out and playing with her whenever he could. As long as he respected her boundaries, she didn’t mind him either. The guy with long blond hair who came by later left her alone unless she was getting into places she wasn’t supposed to be.

She could tolerate all of them since Nayuta tolerated them too. Maybe she wasn’t the happiest at first since they intruded her personal space, but since her owner deemed them good enough to keep them around, she’d be alright. As long as she was with him, it didn’t matter who else was in the picture.

Well, that peaceful fantasy would soon be shattered at the first loud notes sung by a certain guy with blueberry hair.

Since then, they had all moved again to a different place, this time living with everyone. And when they moved, the loud guy seemed to be stopping by more often.

Nyankotarou had trouble liking him.

Unlike Reon, he was loud for long periods of time (was this what the humans called singing?) and just wouldn’t stop. Unlike Ryo, he never seemed to see that she wanted her own personal space and wanted to be left alone, seeking her out when she’d tucked herself away somewhere deep. Unlike Kenta, he didn’t feed her.

Why Nayuta put up with someone like him was beyond her.

She’d tried to make her opinions known to Nayuta, but he’d just ignored her indignant meowing. And despite all her attempts to communicate with her owner, the annoying blue haired guy just kept showing up.

It was on one of those days when Nyankotarou’s ears perked to the sound of the doorbell ringing and opening.

“Ah, Nayuta-kun!”

Nyankotarou lifted her head as a strange smell hit her nose.

What was this?

She’d never smelt it before, not that she remembered at least.

Nayuta clicked his tongue. “Nanahoshi,” he demanded. “Why do you have a puppy?”

“Sorry, Nayuta-kun, but everyone’s out for the day and I’m the only one who can take care of Pon-chan!”

Nyankotarou turned her head towards the door, her nose in the air as the strange scent continued to assault her nostrils. The scent wasn’t any human she knew, and the more she sniffed the more she realized it wasn’t human either.

The realization made the fur rise from the back of her neck all the way down her spine.

“But did you have to bring it _here?_ I have a cat, you know?”

“I thought we could introduce them! It would be nice for them to be playmates!”

Nayuta stepped away from the door, revealing that guy, Nanahoshi Ren was it? He stood there with his annoying smile on his face, something cuddled in his arms.

_Another animal…_

How _dare_ he?

This was _her_ territory!

Did he plan to take over?

Nayuta sighed. “Do what you want,” he said. “But she doesn’t like strangers, much less strange animals.”

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll be fine!”

The strange creature peeked out from Ren’s arms, giving a small yip, its tail wagging. Nyankotarou’s eyes widened as she realized with a start what this thing was, a vague memory from a long-forgotten time tugging at her memories.

_A dog…_

This annoying brat had brought a dog…into _her_ home!

“Ah, there’s Nyankotarou!”

Ren moved to where she was, traversing the distance between her and the door quite quickly. He bent down to her eye level, the dog still in his arms. Nyankotarou frantically looked at Nayuta, begging for his help, yet he was currently looking elsewhere.

“Nyankotarou! This is Pon-chan. I hope you two can be friends!”

The small blue-grey puppy leaned over, attempting to catch a sniff of her, his shiny black button nose twitching.

Nyankotarou’s lips curled back in a snarl, and she raised her paw to strike at that little black nose, claws extended.

The next moment was a blur as the puppy shrieked and Ren gave a startled yell. He was quickly on his feet, cuddling the terrified puppy, and Nyankoatrou found herself being lifted into the air too by Nayuta.

She turned around to look at him triumphantly. _See_ , she tried to tell him. _I fought off the intruder. No one will take away what you and I have protected all this time._

Unfortunately, she saw a look of absolute rage, most often directed towards Reon, hardly at her if ever.

He looked up. “I’ll lock her up, just give me a moment,” he told Ren before turning around.

Nyankotarou meowed indignantly. What was going on? Why was she being carried so roughly as if she’d done something wrong or gone where she wasn’t supposed to?

Nayuta made his way to his room, dropping her inside. He stood at the door, scowling at her furiously as she waved her tail.

How could he be mad at her? _She_ was the one who should be mad at him!

“You caused a lot of trouble today,” Nayuta growled at her. “Stay here until you’re willing to behave.” He then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Nyankotarou was furious.

How could this happen? How could she be locked away while that annoying guy trespasses into her home and brings a dog too? All she’d done was her job, keeping her word to protect Nayuta.

She gave an annoyed yowl at the closed door, demanding to be let out at once. However, she went ignored and she eventually ceased her yelling.

Why was this happening? She wondered as she curled up on Nayuta’s bed. Why was the person she loved so angry at her? What had she done wrong?

Her sharp ears picked up the sound of talking outside in the living area.

“Is he alright?” Nayuta asked, going over to sit on the couch where Ren had taken up residence.

The bluenette nodded. “He’s fine,” he said. “Luckily she didn’t make him bleed.” Ren sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, Nayuta-kun. I should have listened to you.”

Nayuta shook his head. “You’re not wrong,” he told the other vocalist. “Just…next time maybe don’t get up in her face like that? She’s very particular about her space.”

“N…next time?” Ren echoed, raising his head. “That means…I can bring Pon-chan over more?”

Nayuta gave a light scoff. “If you’re going to be here all the time, might as well bring him too.” His lightly opened eyes rested on the still shaking puppy. “At his age it’s not good to leave him by himself.”

Ren didn’t even attempt to mask the delight on his face at hearing that.

Time passed, and when Nyankotarou awoke once more, she found that the door was a bit open.

Nayuta’s room door had always had a trouble with locking properly. Kenta had been meaning to get it done some time ago, but even he couldn’t control that the cat would learn to open the door once she spotted an opportunity.

She wedged her paw in the tiny gap and pulled the door a bit ajar, enough for her to slip out. Once out of her prison, she raised her tail and made her way to the living area, noticing that it was incredibly quiet.

Had something happened? Perhaps they’d all left her alone?

She sped up her pace a smidge, coming upon the living area couch, where she found that everyone was deep within the confines of sleep. Ren curled up in half the space on the couch, his head resting on a cushion, while Nayuta slept sitting, his head rolling back against the backrest. Pon-chan lay nestled comfortably in Ren’s arms, sleeping soundly after having calmed down.

Nyankotarou took a moment to watch her owner.

Somehow, for reasons unknown, he preferred having this loud guy over a lot. And today, he had chastised her because she had attacked the dog he’d brought without her consent.

Why?

She recalled how he’d spent much time by himself, and that the people he allowed home were those he respected deeply.

Did this person somehow command the same sort of respect from her owner?

She considered how he had grown, that the little sad boy she’d decided to protect now was an adult human exuding a royal aura.

Well…maybe he wouldn’t need her to protect him so stringently anymore.

And perhaps she could try to behave, especially since Nayuta seemed happy being around this Ren fellow. If Nayuta had accepted someone, then so would she.

She walked forward a bit, leaping gracefully onto the couch, taking the couple more steps into Nayuta’s lap. At her movement, the puppy’s nose twitched and one of his eyes opened. Nyankotarou bristled at once, warning him to keep his distance and to stay in his lane. The puppy quickly turned away into his owner, cuddling into safety.

Her point made, Nyankotarou curled up in Nayuta’s lap and began to purr softly as she felt his absentminded fingers scratch under her chin.

**Author's Note:**

> NayuRen Week is finally here! I loved all of these prompts and had tons of fun playing with them!


End file.
